


Exception - Eruri - ErwinWeek - Day 6: Supernatural

by nabawrites



Series: ErwinWeek2017 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Day 6, I kind of like this au, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Crossover, angel!Levi, eruri - Freeform, erwinweek, hunter!Erwin, rating for Levi's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabawrites/pseuds/nabawrites
Summary: Levi hated humans.Except for that one...





	Exception - Eruri - ErwinWeek - Day 6: Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a Supernatural Au before, so this should be interesting. Enjoy!

Levi hated humans.

They were so... dirty. They made a mess of everything, figuratively and literally. And when they tried to fix it, they usually just made it worse. After every blessing and every sacrifice that had been made, they were still screw ups who didn't deserve any of it.

Horses were much better. Peaceful and noble and drama-free, they didn't fight each other over dumb shit like money or authority or females and anything else that humans were obsessed with. Levi liked horses. They should all be rewarded for not being people. Levi hated people.

Except for that one...

No, all people. Every last one was a nuisance and far more trouble than they were worth.

But that Erwin guy-

No.

Okay, fine. Erwin was okay.

Yeah, he was a human and Levi kind of hated those on principle, but that one was... less. Or more. Or- something. Whatever, nobody ever said Levi was eloquent. He was an angel, not a poet.

Being an angel was one very good reason why Levi should do everything in his power to hate that human. Angels weren't even allowed to be friends with humans, much less anything... more.

Not that he wanted anything more, of course. Sure, Erwin was strong and smart and valued personal hygiene, but he was still a human. A human who was never wrong and had a knack for killing demons (which, he had to admit, counted for something), but still a human. Yeah, his blond hair was always perfect and his eyebrows were majestic and those muscles... holy frick, those muscles. But he was still a human and that was completely, totally, %100 forbidden.

Not that Levi followed all the rules. In fact, he kind of liked breaking them, as often as he could get away with it. Being an archangel, that was quite frequently.

So maybe when Erwin got killed, he sort of brought him back (it was before his time anyway). Maybe when Erwin lost his arm to that demon, Levi saved his ass and got him out of there (it wouldn't have been a fair fight, okay?). And maybe when Erwin figured out that an angel was showing him not-favoritism and basically summoned him, he possessed the most attractive religious person he could find and made damn sure that Erwin agreed with his choice (subtly, of course). Maybe he sort of, kind of, potentially rebelled with Erwin oldest friend, some bat-shit crazy chick named Hanji, got in trouble with the angels and the demons alike. Maybe he did it, all of it, for Erwin.

And maybe he would never admit to it under pain of losing his grace.

And maybe he then lost his grace too.

Shut up, okay? Nobody ever said it was smart to fall – from heaven – for a human. In fact, literally everybody told him the exact opposite. As if he needed to be reminded.

So maybe, with no grace and no heaven, Levi decided to stick around Erwin and that crazy demon-loving weirdo he was always hanging around with. And maybe he got hurt every other week trying to keep that non-idiot alive. And maybe he really didn't mind at all because, as sappy and human as it was, it was all worth it for him.

And maybe when Erwin Smith kissed him on the hood of his Impala, he kissed him back and didn't spare a single thought for the anti-human-and-angel-relationships rule. Maybe they did a lot more than kiss, and maybe they did it again. And again. And again.

Because Levi didn't really give a fuck about the rules, because Erwin Smith was his human and he didn't give a shit about what anybody had to say about it.

Because Levi hated humans. Except for Erwin Smith. That one, he kind of liked. Or loved. Or something.

He was always the exception.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know in a comment!


End file.
